To Be An Obsessed Superstar
by BanAnaRaIn
Summary: Daphne Young, the new 'it girl', finds herself obsessed with a tall Quileute man who she has never met before. Finding herself thrown into a world of mythical creatures can Daphne stay strong enough to stay with the man she loves? R


Worry about your character, not your reputation because your character is who you are & your reputation is what people think you are.

Anonymous

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled happily at the perfection that was me. I was not an arrogant person but those make up artists had really done a job on me. I couldn't even recognize myself!

I was wearing a knee length green dress with an emerald green silk sash tied in a bow around my chest with the most gorgeous tan heels on. My midnight black hair was wavy and put to the left side of my face and my brown skin was sparkling with life.

I was the vision of beauty.

I only wished that I would always look like this. Without the 4 hours of make up and hair treating I was a pretty normal person. I had no particular mark that made me any more extraordinary than the average Joe. I had stormy grey eyes that without the eyeliner and pretty green eyeshadow were pretty plain and dull. My black hair was curly and thick and when cut too short turned into an afro. Really embarrassing!

I had always liked my smile though, I had full lips that stretched over my face that made the expression 'a grin as wide as their face' come true.

I smiled happily, excited for the upcoming night. Tonight was the night of my premier for my second big feature film: 'Treacherous'.

A movie about a girl, named Livvie Turner (me!) being abused by her father throughout her childhood before seeing her mother die where she is then sent to the witness protection program where she is taken in by a family and she slowly falls in love with their oldest son. Very cheesy but I wasn't going to just give up a chance to kiss Chase Falls: the hottest celebrity ever and the male lead!

And what a kiss it was! Unfortunately we didn't get to become any more then friends in the outside world but great publicity for my career! My manager, Katy Flake, entered the room at that moment.

"Time to go Daph."

I smiled brightly and walked towards the limo that would be taking me to the cinema. I was currently in L.A. and the cinemas were HUGE! I kept the windows up and nervously played with a strand of my hair. It was times like this where I wish I had my best friend Candice Bryson with me. She would know just what to say. She, unlike me, had the appearance of a true celebrity, but was not one.

She had emerald green eyes that did not need any make up influence for them to be noticed. Her blonde hair was as light and fair as what you would imagine was an angels hair and unfairly was all natural. We were complete opposites when it came to appearance.

When we finally got there the crowd screamed from the sides of the red carpet and I put a large smile on my face before hopping out of the car professionally. I whipped back my hair and smiled brightly into the flashing cameras which were temporarily blinding me. This just made me smile brighter. I loved big events like this where I could dress up and show off for a while. I was a modest person but with the make up and dress I felt like I was invincible. Nothing could stop me from shining. I posed with a few fans and made a few quotes for some magazine articles but otherwise stayed silent.

I beamed when I saw the movie poster like I did whenever I saw one on the streets or on TV. It was a picture of Chase and I kissing passionately and at the top in bright letters stated: '_Treacherous STARRING Daphne Young and Chase Falls_.

I met up with Chase and we hugged, cameras flashed, journalists probably thinking of some story about a secret romance to go with the picture.

One lucky interviewer caught Chase's attention, "Excuse me Chase Falls."

Chase smiled his hugest grin and said in a very pleasant, husky voice, "Hello."

The interviewer, obviously female, took a second to speak from the overwhelming feeling of _the _Chase Falls actually smiling at you. I know how she felt. I'd experienced it too. Then she went all professional, "Is it true that you and Daphne Young are going out?"

I was ready to say no before Chase replied, "Yes, we are."

Then he kissed me _**smack bang**_ on the lips. The crowd went silent but I didn't respond to his eager kiss, too stunned at what he just said to actually do anything. All I was thinking of was: _Who the hell does he think he is?_

He stopped kissing me and cameras began flashing everywhere. Letting my professional side take over, I smiled happily. Inside I was sick with anger.

How dare he not tell me we were going out! How dare he kiss me in public without my permission!

So after a couple more quotes I walked into the cinemas, still sulking about what just happened.

I got to the cinemas and sat down in the VIP section. Much more chic than the rest of the cinema. Chase wrapped his arm around me and I smacked it. He smirked playfully before taking his arm off my shoulder.

I watched the 'younger' version of my character be abused by my father and for half an hour sat there bored. Not even Chase's character and mine's awkward introduction could break me out of it.

I began to feel the four walls of the large cinemas close in on me. I felt claustrophobic and needed to leave before I fainted. A bad habit of mine was that whenever I felt overly nervous or scared I would faint.

Very embarrassing when my name was called for an Oscar and I blacked out. Got a heap of laughs though and my manager made it out to look like a publicity stunt so it all ended well but even the conclusion didn't keep the bright red off of my face.

So I quickly left the VIP section and walked out of the dark room shrugging away Candice and Katy who were about to follow me.

I walked aimlessly around the area before sitting down on a bench right in front of the doors to the movie room I had just escaped. I heard my voice echoing and had to stop myself from hyperventilating. _What was wrong with me?_ I heard a couple of girls rush through the doors babbling about nothing. I tried to hide my face to no avail as; as soon as they saw me they stopped dead. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged as if to say 'I can't help who I am'.

They squealed before walking over to me. The first one said, "_You_ are well you!"

I nodded in confirmation; I got reactions like that all the time. The other one said, "I couldn't believe that I was in the same room as you and now I'm talking to you!"

I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you," though secretly I was a bit miffed that they interrupted my alone time.

The first one said, "Hi, I'm Kim and it is _unbelievably_ nice to meet you!"

The second one continued on, "And I'm Claire."

I nodded at them both before saying jokingly, "I'd tell you who I am but judging from your reactions I'd wager that you already know."

They nodded excitedly and I said, "If you want you can sit down."

They gave each other a brilliant smile before rushing to sit down. I asked them conversationally, "So how do you like the movie."

Kim started talking first, "It's good though I think that it is a bit predictable."

Claire kicked her and Kim blushed bright red. I chuckled good naturedly, "Me too, I only agreed to it because of Chase."

Claire nodded happily, "He is positively gorgeous. What was it like kissing him?"

I told them what it was like and then went on to telling them about our entire relationship up until he kissed me and about how annoyed I was at him.

Kim nodded sympathetically, "I can't believe he would do that! He seemed so nice on news programs and if it wasn't for the fact that I have an unbelievable husband I would've totally crushed on him."

Claire nodded before saying jokingly, "I may have a great husband as well but I still think that he is totally handsome."

We all chuckled and I thought about how nice it was just talking with them. I asked them, "So these husbands must be pretty spectacular."

Kim smiled softly, "You wouldn't believe it."

I smiled as well, "Glad that you didn't get any dogs for a husband then?"

Kim and Claire burst out laughing and I adopted a bemused expression. Finally Claire settled down and said, "Oh trust me, we got some of the biggest dogs around."

Believing it to be some inside joke I smiled before realizing how long we had been sitting there, talking. I cursed under my breath, "I can't believe it. If I don't leave with everybody else then the press will go crazy! I better go back in before the movie ends."

Kim and Claire smiled sadly. I realized that I, as well as them, didn't want this to be the last time I ever saw them so I took out my brilliant whopping touch phone and asked for their numbers.

"What?" Kim asked dazedly.

"You don't think that you'll get rid of me this quickly do you?" I asked lightheartedly.

Claire beamed before giving me her number. Kim shortly followed suit. We talked a little while longer, all of us trying to fit in heaps of more conversation in. Finally I had to leave and so I said, "I'll call you guys soon."

Kim said seriously, trying to fight a smile, "You better."

I flashed them a brief but reassuring smile before rushing into the cinemas to see the credits. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Candice. The great friend that she is, she didn't even realize that I was gone all that time and quickly began praising the movie, talking about her favorite scenes and how good I looked in that dress and _blah blah blah_... I smiled and nodded when it was necessary but itched to go call Kim and Claire. For some reason we just clicked.

I got back to the red carpet, and the crowd went wild.

I searched through the fans and finally saw Claire and Kim along with some of the biggest males I had ever seen almost all of them standing protectively behind another woman. I saw two guys behind Kim and Claire and immediately thought of how that must be their husbands. I smiled at them and some of the girls shot them a look of disbelief. They obviously didn't believe them when they said that they had met me. My smile grew and I looked at the group of people.

I met eyes with one of the males and was shocked to feel an onslaught of emotion for him. The old saying _Love at First Sight _span through my head but I quickly shook it off. I stared intently at him before Candice, who was standing next to me, cleared her throat. I smiled sheepishly at her but she just shook her golden blonde hair and sighed, "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne." She chided me.

I looked back to where the guy was standing as I was hopping into the limo, Candice behind me, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at the other guys and girls in the group, panicked and worried.

I wanted to call Kim or Claire and see what was wrong but I didn't want to ruin our newly found friendship by interrupting what looks to be a really panicked moment. So, being the friend that I am, gave my whopping touch phone to Candice.

She looked at me like I was God and I sighed. As if I would give my baby to her, "No Candice, I am not giving my phone to you to keep but I want you to call a couple of my friends."

Candice looked like her puppy just died and I groaned. I swear that there were tears in her eyes, "Please Candy, don't make this difficult."

She looked highly insulted by that remark and asked me angrily, "Why can't you call them."

I looked around embarrassedly trying to figure out how to tell Candice that I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Kim and Claire before it hardly started without insulting her feelings. I didn't want her to think that I was replacing her as best friend.

After a while I just said, "Can you please just call them?"

"No."

"Why not?" I cried.

"Cause you won't tell me why you can't call them yourself," she said childishly and to make sure that she got her point across, her bottom lip jutted out and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I saw my friends, Kim and Claire and their gathering, all panicking back at the premier and I want to know why but don't want them to think I'm nosy."

Candice smirked, "So you're going to get your best friend to do your dirty work?"

"Pretty much," I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at me but otherwise agreed to my offer though I think it was only so that she could actually use the greatness that is my phone.

I took the phone back and entered Kim's number, when the phone made the dialing tone I gave my baby back to Candice sadly; I didn't know whether or not this was the last time I would ever see my baby phone. Candy's face held a greedy expression with hints of awe and I sighed brushing away fake tears.

She rolled her eyes and I prayed to the sky that one day I'd meet someone who understood my jokes.

Kim answered on the first ring and the conversation was very weird considering that I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"_Hello… My name is Candice Johnson… What's wrong…? Oh, I'm sorry… I hope you find her… Well it was nice talking to you."_

I sat there tapping my foot impatiently on the limousine and waited for Candice to finish talking. She had been known to talk for 5 hours to someone who was supposed to be my boyfriend.

Needless to say, after that conversation of theirs I was single. It took me nearly a month for me to forgive her. It would've been longer but we lived together.

When she finally finished the conversation, I quirked an eyebrow up and asked, "Well?"

She smirked, "One of her friends lost his girlfriend and the whole gathering is panicking."

I wondered if it was the guy that I had recently just had a staring competition with and then felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of another girl with him. Jeez, I thought to myself, you don't even know his name and you're already picturing yourself with him. I tried to think of something to say, "Poor guy, maybe she's breaking up with him and he doesn't know." Candy sighed and I decided that music might break up this awkward silence. I plugged my iPod into the dock and before long Candy and I were singing along to all of our favorite songs as if we were a couple of drunk teenagers.

I didn't let my thoughts drift as I knew where they would end up at. Him.

I knew then, and it made me really sad to think of it, that I wouldn't be able to call Kim and Claire until I had these feelings for this guy tucked away. Fortunately for me, I didn't give Kim or Claire my number so there was no way that they could call me and so for a couple of weeks I was going to go under isolation from them.

That was how I dealt with all childish crushes, didn't talk nor stare at the guy until the feelings were over. It was a fool proof plan.

I didn't want my heart to break from letting a guy in. They always used me for my money like my mother did to my father. Ever since my parents divorced when I was 7 I never believed in happily ever afters or true love. There was no such thing and they were just a hope for the hopeless.

A fairytale for children and a wish upon a star for teenagers.

Unrealistic.

Stupid.

Pathetic.

Not for a fully grown, mature adult who knew better. When we finally got to our apartment we began babbling on about how cute Chase was (that part was from Candy) and how much of a pig and assuming jerk he was (three guesses as to who was saying that part).

For the next week I dreamt of the mystery guy every night: who was he and where was he? How could any one man who I had never talked to nor met before control my thoughts like this? I was putty and he didn't even know it. I tried my own personal therapy. I never left the house getting Candy to do all of the shopping (one of her favorite pastimes) and called Katy once a day to let her know whether or not I had became insane yet.

In any other case I would think that myself becoming insane was insane itself but now I wasn't so sure.

The next week after my premier (even though in my head I called it the day I met _him_) Candice came home with 10 magazines, my picture covering each of their front pages. Some of them were describing the premier (unfortunately they contained images of Chase pashing me), some were for front page magazine shots I did last month and some were from my recent disappearance.

Large words covered the Celebrity World magazine: _MISSING IN ACTION: WHERE HAS DAPHNE YOUNG GONE MISSING TO?_

I giggled at that one, one week away from public and I had apparently disappeared. Candice didn't share my sentiments, she thought that it was not funny that I had gone all hermit on her and wanted me to snap out of it. But I couldn't help it. He just wouldn't get off my mind. If I ever met him I was going to slap the bajeebos out of him.

I promised her one more week and then I would go get some fresh air. During that week I tried some of my favorite pastimes: drawing came first.

Ever since I was a little girl I loved drawing the beach that was down the road from my house. It wasn't until I had finished about a half dozen sketches that I realized each one held an image of _him_. He was gorgeous even in charcoal, that made me sad and I had to consume 2 whole tubs of chocolate ice cream before I felt less depressed.

Obviously, I moved on from drawing.

I went to composing music and lyrics. I was very shy when it came to my voice but when Katy and the director for my first movie, _When It All Falls Apart, _heard me singing to myself they practically forced me to start singing as a career. So here I was trying to come up with some songs that would actually sell. I positively refused to sing other persons lyrics unless I was also composing them. It felt like stealing.

I realized that maybe this was the best idea of how to get rid of this silly crush that had gone on too far. I would get all my emotions out in song.

I played with different notes on my grand piano and added lyrics where they seemed necessary. Eventually the music and lyrics came out like magic and they described my feelings perfectly.

I played for hours on end until I felt better about the situation I was in. I thought that by the end of the week I would have this petty crush over and done with and be once again able to focus on my career. I was sick of isolating myself from the world. It felt like I was in prison; he was the reason I was there.

The next week was full of music and I wrote more songs for my new album then I had since I first started this stupid idea. It ends up that I really enjoyed the whole singing caboodle and couldn't wait to start recording.

After that week I was ready to enter back into the real world.

Watch out America: here comes Daphne Young: Singer and Actress.


End file.
